Hello
by Clenery Aingremont
Summary: [Blackinnon, UA] Sirius Black tinha sérios problemas. Não o fato de que Marlene McKinnon tinha decretado que arrastaria a sua cara no asfalto na primeira oportunidade que tivesse. Mas que ele parecia incapaz de fazer ligações telefônicas em horários apropriados.


**[Terça-feira]**

 _Vruuuum_... _Vruuuum_...

Que idiota estava passando com a moto na frente da sua casa naquela hora?

Marlene resmungou, antes de esconder o rosto embaixo do travesseiro, tentando abafar o som. Ele continuou, sem parar de persistir, como se estivesse andando em círculos no pátio da frente.

Ela ergueu a cabeça, finalmente abrindo os olhos e uma luz em cima da sua mesa de cabeceira chamou a sua atenção.

Não era uma moto, era um idiota ligando.

Marlene estendeu a mão para pegar o celular, resmungando. O relógio digital marcava 2h45min. Tentando enxergar com a claridade repentina da tela, foi ler o nome do sem noção que a ligava.

 _Sirius Black._

Ela piscou os olhos mais algumas vezes, querendo ter certeza de que era seu nome mesmo na tela, e não um pesadelo. Deslizou o dedo pela tela, pondo o celular ao lado da orelha, voltando a deitar-se.

— Alô — resmungou.

— Lene, eu acho que eu esqueci meu capacete reserva no sofá da sua sala quando eu saí — escutou a voz de Sirius.

— A gente resolve isso amanhã — ela tentou desligar.

— Mas eu preciso ter certeza de que o capacete está aí contigo. Se não estiver, eu vou ter que ligar para o Prongs ou...

— Não está aqui.

Não conseguiu sentir pena das pessoas a quem ele ligaria para descobrir da porcaria do capacete, nem mesmo James, que estava dormindo com Lily naquela noite.

— Você tem certeza? — ele perguntou, parecendo inseguro.

— Absoluta — respondeu.

— Não pode tirar uma foto do sofá pra mim?

Marlene não olhou incrédula para o celular porque gastaria a umidade do seu globo ocular.

— Sirius — ela disse.

— Sim?

— Vai pra puta que pariu.

E então ela apertou o botão de desligar o celular e voltou a dormir.

Assim que abriu os olhos no dia seguinte, sabia que tinha algo de errado. Esfregou os olhos, sentindo a incidência da luz solar bem na direção da sua cama. Pensava que dormir logo embaixo da janela, em vez de ao lado dela, faria com que evitasse esse tipo de desconforto, mas estava enganada.

Os números do relógio digital marcavam 7h52min.

Marlene permaneceu olhando para o relógio, antes de perceber que ela tinha aula às 7h10min.

E seu despertador não tinha tocado porque ela tinha desligado o celular para que Sirius parasse de ligá-la naquela hora.

— Merda! — ela gritou, levantando-se, enrolada nos cobertores.

Correu para se vestir e pegar algo para comer, sem importar-se muito se esqueceria algum material da mochila — não era conhecida como a aluna mais aplicada mesmo, e nem fazia esforço para isso.

Não sabia exatamente em que ponto da sua vida escolar em que tinha parado de ir ao colégio acompanhada por caronas de seus pais e eles também pararam de chamá-la para acordar. A questão é que não terem notado que ela não tinha acordado a indignava muito.

Desde quando ela faltava ao colégio? Ela gostava de dormir na aula de história — a voz do professor era um sonífero que a fazia ter um descanso que não conseguia nunca em casa — e de conversar durante as outras.

Resolveu não parar para reclamar consigo mesma, isso só a faria perder tempo. Comeu a banana que pegou da fruteira da cozinha — que maçã que o quê, ela jamais lancharia algo que não pudesse ser mal interpretado —, pensando que voltaria a incomodar os seus pais com a ideia de conseguir um carro, pois ir a pé até o colégio era uma ideia frustrante.

Pegou o celular do bolso da calça, olhando ao redor.

Algumas quadras longe de casa, conseguiu pegar carona com um colega do time de basquete que não parava de olhar para o seu decote. Resolveu não dar um soco na cara dele até descer para não correr o risco de ser abandonada no meio do caminho.

Assim que ele estacionou o carro, não agradeceu, nem esperou que ele dissesse mais alguma coisa, apenas abriu a porta e afastou-se.

— Ei!

Ignorou o seu chamado, apressando-se para dentro do colégio.

Esperava que James e Remus estivessem com olheiras tão ruins quanto as dela, mas ela descobriu durante o intervalo das aulas que suas expectativas não tinham sido atingidas.

— Sirius não ligou para vocês? — ela perguntou.

— Por que ele ligaria? — James mostrou-se confuso.

Sirius era um homem morto, assim que o visse.

— Ele me ligou às duas da manhã para perguntar se o capacete dele estava na minha sala — disse Marlene — Ele disse que ia ligar para vocês também.

— Eu não escutei nada — Remus deu de ombros — E eu tenho sono leve.

— Lily o mataria e me mataria ao mesmo tempo — James concordou.

Ele definitivamente era um homem morto.

— E onde ele está, afinal? — ela perguntou.

James deu de ombros.

— Vocês não vão encobri-lo para sempre! — apontou o dedo na direção deles, antes de se afastar.

 **[Quarta-feira]**

Sirius Black não tinha aparecido por todo o dia. Ou, pelo menos, esteve evitando os seus caminhos pelos corredores de Hogwarts. Ele já devia saber que estava marcado para morrer, assim que ela o encontrasse e pusesse as mãos nele. Pelo menos um pouco de amor à vida ele tinha, já que não tinha ligado durante a noite novamente.

Ou era isso que ela estava tentando se convencer quando o celular vibrou.

Marlene ficou ereta na cadeira, observando as costas do professor gato de Inglês passando de um lado para o outro, escrevendo no quadro. Afastou a caneta da sua boca, tirando o celular do bolso fronteiro da calça — lembrou-se de não voltar a colocá-lo ali durante aquela aula, era um _péssimo_ local.

Apenas viu o nome de Sirius, antes de resolver bloquear a tela e voltar a sua atenção para a interessantíssima aula.

O celular voltou a vibrar e um garoto do seu lado pareceu notar, olhando para ela. Por que aquela não era uma sala de aula normal em que os alunos conversavam, não permitindo que uma simples vibração fosse escutada?

Se Sirius continuasse importunando-a, o professor notaria!

E aquele era o único professor com quem ela se importava com a opinião.

 **Cachorro**

Online

Marley (09:14)

Marleeeey (09:14)

O cachorro aqui é você (09:15) ✓✓

Quê? (09:15)

Para de me mandar mensagem (09:15) ✓✓

Eu tô na aula (09:16) ✓✓

Ata (09:16)

Você assistindo aula (09:16)

Tchau (09:17) ✓✓

— Para vocês lembrarem das conjunções corretas, podem usar a palavra "Fanboys" para ajudar — o professor olhou para ela no momento em que voltou a bloquear a tela e o coração dela parou, pensando que ele teria notado, mas a bronca não veio — For, And, Nor, But, Or, Yet, So. Essas são as conjunções coordenadas. As correlativas...

O celular voltou a vibrar e Marlene nunca sentiu tanta vontade de tacá-lo em direção à parede.

 **Cachorro**

Online

Você estava falando sério? (09:19)

Porra, Sirius (09:19) ✓✓

Me deixa em paz (09:20) ✓✓

Se eu não estiver com o livro de química,

a McGonagall me mata (09:20)

O problema é seu (09:21) ✓✓

Ninguém mandou não trazer (09:21) ✓✓

Eu não acho o meu! (09:21)

Não (09:22) ✓✓

Está (09:22) ✓✓

Comigo (09:22) ✓✓

— Senhorita McKinnon!

Ela derrubou o celular, mas não fez questão de abaixar-se para pegá-lo, tentando fingir que nada tinha acontecido.

Dessa vez, o professor olhava na direção dela, de braços cruzados e os cenhos franzidos.

Ela com certeza o irritaria mais vezes, ele ficava extremamente sexy daquele jeito.

— Qual é a diferença de uma subordinada e uma coordenada? — ele perguntou.

Estava mesmo esperando que qualquer garota daquela sala soubesse responder àquela pergunta?

— Não, senhor — Marlene respondeu, antes de corrigir-se — Eu não sei.

— Saberia se prestasse atenção à minha aula.

Ela sentiu as bochechas queimarem de vergonha.

Não voltou a pegar no celular.

 **[Quinta-feira]**

Girou o registro, relaxando assim que a água quente começou a cair.

Encostou a testa na parede do banheiro, tentando não pensar em tudo que a estava estressando, como, por exemplo, Sirius Black.

Afastou a cortina do box, alcançando o seu celular para colocar alguma música para tocar, quando ele começou a vibrar.

— Não, de novo não — Marlene deslizou para desligar a ligação.

Segundos depois, a tela voltou a se acender.

Ela voltou a encostar a testa na parede, antes de pressionar o botão de desligar do celular. Arrastou a cortina novamente, pegando o pote de shampoo para lavar o cabelo. Estava começando a considerar a ideia de cortá-lo bem curto, deveria ficar legal nela. Talvez pintá-lo também...

Começou a rir, imaginando uma pessoa bem diferente de quem ela era. Não, estava ótima como estava. Não conseguia se imaginar de uma maneira diferente da que era. Gostava de como seu cabelo era, e não acrescentaria uma tatuagem em seu corpo. Não até aquele momento, pelo menos.

— Lene — escutou seu irmão bater na porta.

— Eu acabei de entrar, Ian! — ela gritou, reclamando.

— O seu namorado tá gritando lá fora porque quer falar contigo.

— Liga para a polícia, eu não tenho namorado.

Ele não insistiu, então ela considerou que ele tinha mesmo ido ligar para a polícia.

Deu de ombros, tentando não se incomodar.

Estava no meio do seu banho quente, tinha sido evitada e incomodada por Black nos últimos dois dias. Olhou para o teto do banheiro, coberto pela fumaça vinda do chuveiro. Ele merecia aquilo, certo?

Ele não se deixaria prender pela polícia. Não era burro o suficiente.

Marlene amaldiçoou-se, quando arrastou a cortina do box e pegou a sua toalha.

— Ian, espere! Não faça isso! — gritou pela porta do banheiro, antes de sair de lá de toalha mesmo.

Passou por ele, que estava com a mão no telefone, e franziu o cenho quando a viu passar.

— Ei! Vai recebê-lo de toalha? — perguntou, indignado.

Abriu a porta, ignorando o frio e a cara espantada que Sirius fez.

— O que você quer? — perguntou, irritada.

— Eu te liguei e você não atendeu — ele disse apenas isso.

— É, as pessoas fazem isso quando querem ignorar às outras.

— Esteve me procurando o dia inteiro.

Quis arrancar o sorriso convencido do rosto dele.

— Espere só eu voltar — Marlene fechou a porta e voltou para dentro.

Terminou de se ensaboar rapidamente, lamentando pelo banho interrompido e colocou as primeiras peças de roupa que encontrou no armário, que não incluíam o sutiã e a calcinha.

Assim que desceu as escadas, Ian disse:

— Ele não está mais aí.

— Ele o quê? — Marlene perguntou, indignada.

Voltou para o banheiro, pegando o celular e discando o número dele.

Tocou 5 vezes antes de cair na caixa postal.

Tentou ligar novamente.

Caixa postal.

Ignorou completamente o relógio digital que dizia que já passava das 22h, calçando as primeiras sapatilhas que encontrou e enrolando um robe por cima do seu pijama.

— Onde você pensa que vai? — Ian perguntou.

— Vou no mercadinho ali do lado comprar uma arma ilegalmente e cometer um assassinato — deu um abraço no irmão — Volto antes da polícia.

— Ei! Isso não tem graça!

Bateu a porta de casa, descendo as escadas da frente rapidamente e indo até a garagem pegar a moto do irmão, que não tinha notado o momento em que ela enfiou a mão no seu bolso do casaco, pegando a chave, quando o abraçou.

O tubo de escape não fazia tanto barulho quanto o da moto de Sirius, mas ainda soltava um ronco que incomodava aos sonos mais leves.

— Marlene!

Pisou no acelerador, assim que viu Ian correndo de dentro de casa.

Não atreveu-se em dar um tchau a ele, não queria cair da moto e se ralar toda no asfalto. Se fosse para receber uma bronca dos pais, que fosse por um crime bem cometido.

Estacionou a moto logo em frente à casa dos Potter, sem muito cuidado.

Antes mesmo de bater na porta sentiu pena por dona Euphemia, mas ela quem tinha decidido abrigar Sirius, então deveria estar acostumada a esse tipo de situação.

Tocou a campainha, tentando reunir toda a paciência de seu mundo para ser no mínimo educada com os que não tinham culpa pelo que ele estava fazendo com ela.

— Lene? — James quem abriu a porta.

Dane-se a educação.

Empurrou a porta e o garoto ao mesmo tempo, entrando na casa.

— Onde está Sirius? — ela perguntou pausadamente.

— Ele saiu — respondeu James.

— Mentira. Ele foi para a minha casa e depois voltou para cá.

— Pode ver na garagem, a moto dele não está lá.

Marlene ignorou a sua fala e subiu as escadas, abrindo a porta dos quartos conforme passava e entrou no quarto que James e Sirius compartilhavam, procurando por ele até por baixo da cama, bagunçando pelo caminho à procura dele.

— Eu disse que ele não estava aqui — disse James, de braços cruzados.

Voltou a pegar o celular para ligá-lo e a ligação voltou a cair na caixa postal.

 _"Se eu não estou te atendendo é porque tem 90% de chances de eu estar te ignorando. Se fosse você, desistiria logo de uma vez"_

Não disse nada a ele, sentindo-se humilhada, antes de sair do quarto e descer as escadas para pegar novamente a moto para voltar para casa.

Passou as mãos pelo cabelo, sem conseguir acreditar que tinha tido suas mãos perto do pescoço de Black e tinha deixado-o escapar.

Quase sentia vontade de sair correndo atrás dele de toalha, embora fosse uma cena bem irônica para se considerar.

 **[Sexta-feira]**

— Vocês entraram em alguma competição de pegadinhas? — perguntou Lily.

Se tivessem entrado, provavelmente Marlene já teria pedido arrego.

Ou estaria se vingando dele, pois saberia onde encontrá-lo.

— Não — ela respondeu — Ele entrou sozinho.

— É realmente de se enlouquecer!

Como se ela não soubesse...

James sentou-se na mesma mesa que elas, segurando a bandeja cheia de pacotes.

— Okay, peguei esses daqui das maquininhas do colégio, completamente por minha conta — ele disse, dando alguns Ruffles para Marlene — para me desculpar pelo babaca do meu colega de quarto.

Ela sorriu, cansada, abrindo um dos pacotes para começar a comer.

— E seus chocolates, dona Lily — James entregou algumas barrinhas.

— Deveríamos nos preocupar com a nossa alimentação? — Lily perguntou, enquanto devorava um dos Kit Kats.

— Acho que deveríamos nos preocupar com nossas companhias.

Marlene fechou a cara, ao notar que Sirius aproximava-se da mesa deles.

Pegou o seu celular, assim que começou a vibrar.

— Black, você está a quinze _fucking_ passos daqui — ela respondeu — Eu, literalmente, posso ver sua boca se mexendo.

— Estou prezando por minha saúde física — disse Sirius, sorrindo debochadamente — Estive te irritando nos últimos três dias porque queria testar a tática do Prongs. Ele passou os últimos anos irritando a Lily e olhe só como eles estão.

Marlene abriu a boca, chocada.

— Ele a irritou com convites para sair e cantadas, não infernizando a vida dela! — reclamou.

— Poxa, então acho que preciso rever minhas táticas.

Ela desligou a chamada, pegando os seus pacotes de Ruffles e indo até ele, sob o olhar de James e Lily.

— Isso é algum tipo de brincadeira? — perguntou, assim que chegou perto dele.

— Posso te convencer que não — Sirius pegou um dos seus pacotes.

— Não roubando as minhas batatas.

Ele riu, pegando um punhado para encher a boca. Porém, antes que pudesse sequer tirar a mão de dentro do pacote, Marlene o beijou.

Aproveitou a sua desorientação para puxar o pacote de volta para si.

— Vai ter que fazer melhor que isso — sussurrou debochada, assim que afastaram-se.

— Isso é um desafio?

Ela não respondeu, voltando para a mesa dos amigos.

Seu celular começou a vibrar e o ignorou, sorrindo.

Se ele queria chamar a atenção, daria um bom motivo para que o fizesse.


End file.
